schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Video games
Video games are great and cool. They're good for entertainment when your bored and have nothing else to do. Many like to play games on their free time or on the weekends. Play Station Ps2 is a hot ass system and you are going to enjoy what games we have for you. Such as like playing the Dragonball Z budokia games. Get all 3 and the third is the best.And the first is the coolest in the story mode. These games are not long at all they just take a couple of hours or few days. You should get a game called kingdom hearts and it's pretty cool because final fantasy is fused into the disney characters with all it's villians. This game is straight forward and has some twists which makes the game more interesting. You could travel to other worlds in a space ships and the villians called the heartless. The main character is Sora with his key blade to stop evil before it destroys all the worlds. Marvel v.s. Camcom and Marvel v.s. Camcom 2 are pretty good action games. It has the street fighter characters and the X-men, Spiderman,Captain America and so on... One of my games are the Tekken thru Tekken four. I haven't played number five and six yet. I also like to play Jak thru Jak three, Ratchet and Clank to Up Your Arsenal, and Dbz Budokai one thru three. I really want number three. Sonic Games are great too. My all time favorite game for Nintendo Game Cube is Super Smash Bros. Melee. I really want to get Kingdom Hearts Two. My favorite characters are the disney characters. I really like Dumbo, Genie, from Aladdin, Beast from Beauty and the Beast, and finally Donald,Goofy, and Mickey Mouse. I always ask my brothers to let me play. I have Street Fighters. I love the whole series to it. I always beat the game. I also like Mortal Kombat, Dead or Alive, King of Fighters, and Soul Caulibar 2. If you like playing adventure and fighting games then here are some good selections I think are cool. Simpson's Hit and Run and Simpson's Road Rage. Another good game is Kingdom Hearts of course. Zelda is another good adventure game. One of the best adventure games that got a good rating from video game crtics Spider Man 2. I love all the Sonic games. I think they are the best. Streets Of Rage was the game that I would always play for the old Sega on six pack. If you like all these games you should try out The Punisher and Grand theft auto and Vice City all the way to San Andreas. They are all real good games lots of action shooting and killing. If you like those games I suggest you get these games.And If you like racing games, I suggest you to get Gran Turismo 4. This game is a better and improved version than Gran Turismo 3. The cars look better and faster than before. So hold on to your wheels and get ready to play Gran Turismo 4. A lot of people like to play video games on their spare time. Sonic Mega Collection Plus is one the best games. X-Box Almost everyone that I know has X-box to play video games with. My brothers have an X-box and is trying to convince me that they want me to get X-box so I can bring my games to play with them and they think it is better than ps2 and Nintendo Game Cube. Some X-box games that I think are great is Halo one and Halo two. The NBA Live 2005 game is great and NFL Streets Two. A lot of people said to me that the Madden Games are too complicated and they suck. My brothers own the Harry Potter games number one and two. I think that if you like magic and puzzle type of an adventure game you should go check it out. NBA Streets Volume 3 is a great basketball game. My friends always go crazy on the gamebreakers. Metal Slug 3 is agood game. Even though it was from Neo Geo Pocket and that Neo Geo Pocket is not made anymore, I think it is a good game. Another game that is good in the sports department is SSX 3. If you liked all those games check out these games 1) Fable 2) Mech Assault 3) Sudeki 4) Mech Assault 2 5) Crimson Skies 6) Blood Awake 7) Kameo Elements of power 8) Fuzion Frenzy 9) Night Caster 10)Counter Strike 11)Brute Force 12)Azurik Headline text Category: East Side Community High School, NYC